1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for making a bicycle frame part, more particularly to a process for making a bicycle frame part having an appearance free of welding scars. The invention also relates to a bicycle frame including a bicycle frame part produced according to the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle frame 10 essentially includes a head tube 11, a seat tube 12, a five-way connector 13, a cross bar 14, a down tube 15, a seat stay 16 and a chain stay 17. The conventional bicycle frame 10 is usually constructed by welding the aforementioned bicycle frame parts to each other. However, the conventional bicycle frame 10 has a lot of welding scars formed at the joints of the welded bicycle frame parts, which affect the appearance of the bicycle frame. The welding process also increases the manufacturing cost and limits the flexibility in the design of the bicycle frame.
Although a bicycle frame made of carbon fiber can be made via an integral-forming process, the manufacturing cost thereof is relatively high.